


saw you in a dream

by windingknees (sunshinecryptid)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecryptid/pseuds/windingknees
Summary: The first dream happened when he was seven years old. When he opened his eyes, he found that he was laying on sand, the yaps of a dog coming from nearby.A dream universe AU.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 5





	saw you in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> yes they are kids in the beginning but they age up pretty quickly don't worry. rating might change as story goes on.

The first dream happened when he was seven years old.  
A petting zoo had come to his school that day. There had been wriggly rats, sleepy brown lizards, snakes that curled mellowly around your neck, and half a dozen ducklings - all soft yellow, save for a few small white feathers sprouting on their wings - but Ryan’s favorite was a small white dog that came alone, fluffy to the point of unholiness. He stayed with it for almost the entire time and had to be practically dragged away at the end of the session.  
The dog was on his mind the entire rest of the day. When he did fall asleep, it was after a long hour. When he opened his eyes, he found that he was laying on sand, the yaps of a dog coming from nearby.  
He scrambled to his feet. He was on a beach, the water stretching far into the horizon, the sand pale and smooth underneath his feet. Turning his head, he saw the dog – almost an exact replica of the one he had seen that morning – run up to him.  
Delighted, he kneeled down to pet it. The dog dodged his hand and backed away. Confused, he crawled near it, and when he reached for it again, it growled indignantly. He pulled his hand away, startled.  
"That one doesn't like that," a voice said from behind him. He whirred around. There was a boy, around his age, maybe a little younger, with dark hair and big bold eyes, sitting on the sand at the edge of the water. He looked, for all the world, like a real life gingerbread boy. A dog he was softly stroking sat in his lap.  
"Oh," Ryan said. "Which one does?"  
The boy, who he had decided to call Gingerbread Boy, motioned at the dog in his lap. "This one. And also those." He pointed to his left, where three dogs of varying sizes had materialized.  
"Okay," Ryan said, walking over to where Gingerbread Boy sat and picking up one of the dogs. It cocked its head at him happily.  
He sat down there, petting the dog and watching the waves for a few minutes with Gingerbread Boy.  
"I think I have to go now." Ryan finally said.  
"Okay," Gingerbread Boy said. "Bye."  
"Bye," Ryan said. And then he woke up, with the fading feeling of sand on his legs but a full clear memory of the dream.

-

The next dream was a few months later, the day Ryan had asked his dad for a treehouse and had been shrugged off.  
He opened his eyes at the base of a tree. Gingerbread Boy was sitting next to him.  
"Hi," Gingerbread Boy said. Ryan smiled back at him.  
"Hello."  
"My parent just built me a treehouse," Gingerbread Boy sang. "Do you wanna go in?"  
Ryan stood up, grinning. "Yes!" Gingerbread Boy followed Ryan's lead, and pointed up the tree. A sturdy looking tree house, complete with a few windows and a ladder extending to the bottom, sat among the branches. The two boys ran over to it and climbed up the ladder to the top.  
Inside was a big comfy looking bed topped with green blankets, a few lights swinging down from the celing, and a dusty chest in the corner. A straw mat and a few chairs littered the floor. Ryan immediately ran and jumped on top of the bed, and Gingerbread Boy did too.  
"It's so bouncy!" Ryan marveled. Gingerbread Boy giggled and jumped harder, making Ryan stumble and fall. Ryan gasped and then reached out for Gingerbread Boy’s leg, laughing, who yelped as he fell, then picked up a pillow and threw it at Ryan.  
"Hah!" he exclaimed. Ryan grabbed the pillow and threw it back at him, continuing what would be a twenty-minute pillow fight.  
Later, the boys lay tired on the floor together. Ryan sat up and turned to Gingerbread Boy.  
"Hey," he said. "What's your name?"  
Gingerbread Boy blinked, as if he was just coming up with a name, and then slowly whispered, "Uh. Brendon."  
"Cool," Ryan said, smiling. "I'm Ryan."  
Gingerbread Boy, now Brendon, smiled back, and then his face fell. He pointed to Ryan's fingers. "I think you have to go now."  
Ryan looked down at his hands. They were fading away, a sight that didn't really spook him, but didn't make him very happy. He looked back up at Brendon. "Oh. Bye-bye then."  
"Bye, Ryan." Brendon said, and then Ryan was in his bed again.

-

From then on, the dreams would sometimes happen back to back, though sometimes up to a month would pass before Ryan would have another one. He never told anyone, including his best friend Spencer, about any of them. They felt like a secret he couldn't spill.  
One dream night, maybe five or six years later, he had woken up in a meadow. Brendon had, as always, appeared next to him.  
"Hey Brendon?" Ryan asked, looking to Brendon. "What's your last name?"  
Brendon scrunched up his eyebrows. "Um. I- I don't know."  
Ryan laughed. "How did you forget your last name?"  
Brendon shook his head. "I didn't forget. I just-" He frowned. "Don't think I have one."  
Ryan stared at him. "Don't have one?” he asked, worried. “How? Do you er, not have parents?"  
"I do have a parent. They don't have a last name though."  
"...What?" Ryan asked.  
"I mean I have the dream force that takes care of me. I think they count as a parent."  
"The dream force?" Ryan questioned. He didn't know Brendon was aware he was part of his dream.  
"Yeah. It created me so I could be part of people's dreams."  
"Oh."  
"It's always been there. Gave me lessons when I was small. Gave me gifts for my birthdays.” He thought for a moment. “I got a flatscreen TV last year! I'd had a tiny TV til then and I wanted a bigger screen and my parent pulled through.” He laughed. “I can show you it if you want, it’s super cool. I get like eight hours of free time altogether, between people's dreams, so I use it a lot."  
"Yeah, I’d love to see it,” said Ryan, before going silent for a moment. “Do you go in other people's dreams? Besides me?"  
He nodded. " Every night. A few times."  
"Oh. Woah." whispered Ryan, a little downtrodden. He thought he'd been special, the only one Brendon visited, up till then.  
Brendon smiled at him. "You're my favorite though."  
Ryan perked up. "Really? Thank you."  
"Yeah. You were my first assignment, actually."  
He squinted, trying to remember back to the first dream. "Oh yeah! With the dogs!"  
"Yeah!" Brendon beamed. "They were my pets. Parent gave them to me."  
"What happened to them?"  
Brendon looked away. "I don't know. They left. A lot of things leave here."  
He looked sad, and Ryan didn't want him to be sad. So, he blurted, "When's your birthday?"  
The boy blinked in surprise. "Uh. April seventh."  
"That's next month!" Ryan exclaimed. "What if we have a birthday party for you?"  
The boy bounced his feet in excitement. "Okay! Yeah! Let's do it! I've never had a party before!"  
Ryan nodded along happily. "We can have ribbons and balloons and stuff!"  
"And a trampoline!"  
"Yeah! Ooh, and swords! We can have a swordfight!"  
"A swordfight! Yes!"  
Ryan stopped to think. "Does the dream force grant all dream wishes?"  
"No. But I can make sure it happens. For small things."  
"Alright, sick." Ryan said, beaming.  
"You're fading," Brendon said, beaming back. “See you next time.”  
Ryan looked down to find that his hands were indeed fading.  
"See you,” he said.  
Brendon waved, and then Ryan woke up in his bed.


End file.
